reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Strategic Bomber
Dating back to World War II, a Strategic Bomber is a long range bomber built to substain large payloads of explosives which can be useful for bombing various areas across the world, they have also been around after the Cold War with several models and designs still in active service as of today with newer and classic types of aircraft used. United States Task Forces In the United States Air Force, they currently utilise two sets of strategic bombers for bombardment which usually consist of Fuel Air Bombing or Carpet Bombing as co-ordinated by airforce command. B-52 Stratofortress "We're flying through the shadow of death, and bombing foes" - Stratofortress pilot - To be added... B-2 Spirit For a similar & field usable counterpart, see the 'B-4 Screaming Eagle Bomber'' "Sneaky and stealthy, they never see us coming" - B-2 Pilots - To be added... Iron Dragon Peoples Liberation Army Mighty and well known by the people, the '''Iron Dragon PLA's airforce has been known to pack heavy hardware today, also they have a fast strategic and a long range heavy bomber in their airforce still used today. Xian H-6 Pounder "We're are part of China's Tiger Wing, known for our napalm strikes" - Pounder pilot - To be added... H-16 Zedong Airborne Missile Platform '' See H-16 "Zedong" Missile Platform'' The Pounder was expanded into further use rather than just being utilised for strategic bombing of enemy bases, a strategic missile platform known as the H-16 Zedong was proposed for striking enemy bases utilising a series of long range ballistic missiles that are launched from the wings of the aircraft. Despite being a strategic bomber equipped with launching missiles from the air, the Zedong was first proposed for launching napalm tipped warheads at targets for burning enemy units on the ground, but replaced by nuclear missiles due to the napalm missiles exploding upon launching from the aircraft on the year of 2023. Global Liberation Resistance Despite their lack of strategic bombers from the GLA era from 2016 to 2025, Prince Kassad informed all GLRF operatives and pilots to utilise former USA bombers as their strategic alternatives. B-36 Peacebreaker "Time to break their positions" - Peacebreaker pilot - To be added... Company of Liberty Their operations in fighting global terrorism with strategic bombing can be handy, facing up to the challenge they have two types aircraft in their inventory. '' See Angel-739 Pelican'' "Its not just drop-pods, we sometimes drop explosives or napalm" - Pelican operator - Several Pelicans were modified to drop several ordinance on their targets rather than drop-pods, sometimes high explosive, green napalm or shockwave bombs. '' See Avro Lancaster Mk.II'' "We've been known as Dambusters, now we're sky bombers" - Lancaster operator - Since their re-introduction and refitting with modern day equipment such as jet engines and heavier armour, Lancasters were found strategically bombing targets around several regions. Forth Reich of Yuri Since the founding of the Forth Reich of Yuri during the First Eurasian Conflict and the ongoing Kalini Crisis, Yuri's government have been utilising two sets of bombers for co-ordinated strikes. Tupolev Tu-16 Badger A controllable variant of the 'Badger' will be available at 'Heavy Airfields'' "For Yuri's freefall force!" - Badger pilot - To be added... Tupolev Tu-95 Bear "We'll bomb anyone anyday, Yuri is our will" - Bear pilot - To be added... New Andes Amarda '''Henrique Solono's initiative out of South America operates one strategic bomber, which is not only just good with bombing but is known to be an example of Supersonic aircraft used today. Boeing/Rockwell B-1 Lancer "Standby, going supersonic" - Lancer pilot - To be added... Middle East Alliance All countries who are associated with the Middle East Alliance have their own strategic bomber aircraft to utilise, however since they use the same offense protocols the aircraft may have various capabilities. Indian P-8 Poseidon "Flying over the target now" - Poseidon pilot - To be added... Israeli Boeing B-707 Onyx "We have visual on the enemy" - Onyx pilot - To be added... Pakistan Tu-95 Bear "They are below, open the bomb bar doors" - PAF Bear pilot - To be added... Qatari Strategic Bomber To be added... Saudi B-52 Stratofortress "Fighting for Saudi Arabia since 1998" - Saudi Stratofortress pilot - To be added... Robot Empire Tu-16 Badger "Bombing run initiated!" - Badger pilot - To be added... Behind the Scenes * Strategic Bombers are part of most of the factions in Reign of Conflagration, with the exception of the Eurasian Commonwealth, most of old and new generation aircraft from real life. * Currently several of these strategic bombers are ingame, the rest of these strategic bombers will be developed and added into sometime soon after coding. Category:Units Category:Aircrafts Category:Protocol Aircraft Category:Units of Multiple Origins